


Magic Means Nothing Without You

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU to How Emma Lost her powers, By drugged I mean heavily medicated, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Depressed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Drugged Up Killian Jones, Emma realizing she feels something for Hook, F/M, Hospitals, Killian is not in a good place, Killian tries to kill himself, OOC Killian Jones, Sad with a Happy Ending, Season 3 AU, Self-Worth Issues, Zelena stops him, by a hospital, emma swan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Killian does something drastic after Zelena curses his lips. He will not do something that will hurt Emma. Too bad his solution will hurt her. An AU to how Emma lost her powers. Trigger warnings: Attempted suicide. Emma realizing she feels something for Hook. Captain Swan. Zelena being Zelena.





	Magic Means Nothing Without You

Killian took one last look at Emma before lowering the spyglass from his eye. She looked happy, surrounded by her family. A family, he thought bitterly, he was not a part of. He started walking, trying to rid himself of the thoughts that plagued him. The green bitch had tricked him, pretending to be the sweet innocent lass he had betrayed to get his ship back. But at least the girl had a happy ending, the mirror showing that she had found her prince. Good on her for not being sucked up in this mess.

Killian turned down the street, and made his way towards his ship still in thought. Zelena had cursed him, or more specifically his lips. If Emma kissed him, she would lose her magic. The thought of Emma pressing her pink lips to his was no longer a happy thought, but a foreboding one. And he couldn't tell her that he was cursed, lest her boy be hurt. What was a devilishly handsome pirate to do?

Killian sighed as he stepped onto the dock. This really was a mess. He looked down and saw his reflection in the water below. God, he looked tired. The Jolly Roger and his bed beckoned to him, but he would never be able to sleep with his mind racing. So instead Killian walked past his beauty and sat on the edge of the pier.

Emma Swan was everything he never thought he could have after Milah's death. She was beautiful, fierce, intelligent, and passionate. Emma also made him want to be a better man, one Liam would have been proud of. Its why he tried so hard to help 'Ariel'. But his Swan was broken, just like him. He could practically see her walls, but he had slowly been getting her to lower them. What would this do to their relationship (And they did have one, no matter how much Emma claimed they didn't.)?

She would never trust him again. She would consider him keeping it a secret a betrayal. He would lose something he'd been striving from since he'd docked in Storybrooke with Cora. Her trust. Emma would never trust him again. Never leave her son with him, never smile quite as brightly at him, never press her lips against his again…On second thought, maybe losing her trust would be worth it. She would still have her magic and protect Henry.

**_She would be fine without him._ **

At that something in Killian's mind tingled, a half-thought idea. It was something he hadn't contemplated in 300 years and had only thought of, never done. Liam had told him it was a coward's way out, and that only the most desperate souls committed such sin. Killian took a deep breath and took his flask from his pocket before taking a sip of his rum. Maybe what he was thinking of could work. He could think Emma fancied him as much as he wanted, but the truth was that the lass put up with him. And even if she did care for him, it wasn't love.

Him trying to bring back her memories and failing was proof of that. The Charming's treated him like dirt, hell they treated Regina better then him. After all what was the use of having an unrelenting villain on their side? He might as well be Zelena. And he was tired. So very tired of everyone looking down their noses at him. Killian grinned triumphantly. Let the bitch try to stop Emma without him. If nothing else, he was one less weakness for her to exploit. Taking another sip of rum, he stood and went to search for rope to end his life with.

-

Zelena's head snapped up, feeling the spell she put on the Savior's pirate weakening. She magicked herself onto his ship, and saw that the man was trying to kill himself. Her nose wrinkled and she banished the rope so he wouldn't die. After all, even she couldn't bring back the dead. Leaning over his prone body, she pressed her fingers to the side of his neck and felt a weak pulse. She pushed herself back.

"Clever, pirate. I seemed to have underestimated your love for her. Though I'm tempted to leave you here, no doubt you'll try to take your life again." She told the unconscious man. She noticed his cellphone was sitting on his desk and grabbed it. She dialed the Sheriff's number and listened to it ring.

"What do you want, Hook?" The Savior answered in an irritated voice. Zelena smiled to herself. Maybe the pirate hadn't ruined everything after all. She doubted the Savior would have time to look for Rumple while she was trying to stop her boy-toy from offing himself.

'Hello, Emma Dear." She heard the other woman swear and tutted, "Now now darling, no need to get nasty. I just thought you should know that I found your pirate, and he seems to be a bit hurt."

"I'm going to kill you if you hurt him, Greenie!" Emma growled, though the worry in her voice was unmistakable. Zelena frowned at the nickname but didn't correct her, poking the pirate's body with the tip of her high heel.

"Why Emma dear, what makes you think I did anything? I came to speak to the good Captain, only to find him hanging from the rafters." She said, surprised when the Savior seemed to choke on what sounded like a sob.

"Is he dead?" She asked her, and for a second Zelena thought about lying to her. Then she disregarded the idea. The Savior still was a threat with her magic, after all. And she could only put that pesky lip lock spell on one person at a time, so cursing her son was not an option.

"Not yet." She said cryptically and hung up the phone. She placed a spell on the captain so he wouldn't wake-up until the Savior got him to a hospital and double checked to make sure that her lip-lock spell was still firmly in place. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to meet Emma's eyes before poofing away, leaving dissipating green smoke as a sign she was ever there.

Emma didn't even pay attention to Zelena disappearing, instead running to Hook. His breathing was shallow, but he was indeed breathing and she ignored the lump in her throat and the burning in her eyes as she gently pulled the rope from his throat. His neck was bruised a dark purple and her tears finally fell as she ran a hand over the marks, sobbing quietly. She pulled his head onto her lap, and ran a hand through his hair as she grabbed her phone and called 911. After giving them her location, she tossed her phone to the side, and went back to caressing Hook-No,  **Killian's**  face.

"Please don't leave me too. Not after Neal left. Please, fight through this. We can fix this. Please just, don't die. I don't know what this is between us, but maybe we can find out. So live. If not for yourself, then for me. Killian, please." She whispered to him before leaning down and pressing her lips against his. The burst of magic around them surprised Emma, but not as much as the feeling of her strength being sapped from her. The feeling overwhelmed her and she found black spots dancing before her eyes. She fell against Killian as her eyes closed, not knowing that her magic was now gone.

-

Emma woke up with a pounding headache. She opened her eyes, and blurrily took in her surroundings. It seemed like she was in the hospital. She shakily stood, and slowly walked across the room. A sudden weight slammed into her and knocked the breath out of her. What the hell?

"Mom! I was worried about you!"

Ah. Henry, then. She wrapped her arms around his small frame and her vision cleared as Regina and Her parents came into view. Henry stepped back and she bent down so she was level with him.

"Sorry to have scared you, kid. How about Mary-Margaret takes you to get a piece of cake and some hot chocolate?" She asked, giving him some money. He beamed at her and ran to the cafeteria, Mary-Margaret trudging after him. The second he was out of sight, Emma rounded on Regina.  
"What happened? Where's Killian?" She asked.

"The pirate," Regina started to say in distaste, "Had a curse put on him. Zelena, she must have put a lip-lock curse on him, or something similar to one. When you kissed him, you activated it. Emma, it took your powers." She finished, looking at her in sympathy. Emma blinked. Well. That was not what she expected. She wasn't quite sure how to feel about that, so she pushed her feelings to the side on that matter, choosing instead to focus on Hook.

"What about Hook?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly. David stepped forward, silently moving her out in the hall and into the room parallel to her's. Her heart stopped for a moment when she saw him. She rushed to his bed-side, drinking him in. His blue eyes were open, but completely glazed over. The staff had strapped him down, and he had a brace around his neck. He had a red hat lying next to his right hand and she guessed it was Smee's. He turned to her as she entered and Emma resisted the urge to start crying again.

"Hey." She whispered, and moved closer to his bed. "It's okay. You're gonna be okay, Killian." She took ahold of his hand. "I'm gonna make sure this will be okay." He looks at her with his unfocused eyes and she feels a tear fall down her cheek, unbidden. She didn't expect him to speak, so his words surprised her.

"Emma?" He whispered. She gripped his hand tighter.

"I'm here, Killian. It's okay." She said, but it was like he didn't even hear her.

"Swan, I didn't want to do it. I thought she was Ariel. She told me to swear on my love, and I stupidly swore on you. I just wanted to make her stop looking at me like I was a monster. But instead she laughed. Emma, it was Zelena. She put a curse on me, and told me if I told you she would start killing off civilians, starting with your boy. I didn't want you to lose your magic. I thought taking my life would solve the problem, but I couldn't even do that right. I'm still an inconvenience to you. I'm sorry, Emma. I'm so so sorry." He babbled, and Emma felt her heart break a little more. Did he really think she cared so little for him?

_Of course he does, Emma._  The voice in her head sang,  _all you do is tell him to go away. It's your fault he did this! 'The Savior'? Yeah, right! Seems you even push people who love you away._

Emma ignored the voice in her head, and squeezed his hand. "Killian." She called softly. He turned his blue dazed eyes toward her and she swallowed, trying to ignore the lump in her throat. She let go of his hand and grabbed a chair before once again intertwining his hand with hers.

 

"It's okay. I promise, it'll be fine."

**Author's Note:**

> (AKA, my long speech about what could have been): So, this was different from what I usually write. More angsty. I know Emma is a bit OOC, but I think that she would be a bit fragile and unwilling to lose Hook so soon after Neal died. I rewrote this three times, by the way. In the first draft, Smee found Killian hanging and cut him down (not written, but told to Emma via David) before calling the hospital. Emma realizes Hook isn't bugging her and her father isn't answering his phone. Concerned, she goes to Hook's ship where she meets David who tells her Killian tried to kill himself. It ended with Emma holding an unconscious Hook's hand, and realizing she might feel something after all. Second Draft, Killian croaks and Emma only finds out because Zelena taunts her about it. She goes to the Jolly Roger and finds Hook there. She cries and all, but finds a note explaining why he did it. Emma, enraged goes and kills Zelena. Neither of those sat right with me, thus the third draft was born. The Zelena part wasn't originally planned to be so big, but I think it came out well. I love Zelena, and am so glad she's back on now. On that note, I'll take my leave.


End file.
